Trust Me
by ellisss3377
Summary: The Basilisk doesn't die in the Chamber of Secrets in the second book. Harry befriends her, and meets up with her sometimes. But he doesn't trust her enough to open his eyes whenever he's with her. So, at the end of every meeting, she whispers "trust me" When will he trust her? What will happen? Only rated K due to over-carefulness. NO SHIPS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction. There would have been 13 books.**

 **A/N: DIDYOUKNOWTHATHPANDTHECURSEDCHILDCAMEOUTYESTERDAYITISAWESOMEALBUSANDSCORPIUSAREBESTIESYAYYY! P.S. this chapter has direct book quotes.**

* * *

 _So far in the novel, our hero, Harry Potter, has ventured into the Chamber of Secrets with one of his best friends, Ron Weasly, and his DADA professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, to save Ron's little sister, Ginny. On the way into the chamber, Lockhart chickened out and tried to escape by performing a memory charm on the two boys. Thanks to Ron's broken wand (Lockhart stole it), the charm backfired. Alas, there was an explosion, and Harry was separated from the two other voyagers._

* * *

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…."

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Harry understood what he was saying. . . .

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder — he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice:

" _Kill him_."

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way — Voldemort was laughing —

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood — the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming — There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars —

He couldn't help it — he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers —

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak was aimed towards the Basilisk's face, but then, Fawkes bounced off some invisible force field. Fawkes seemed surprised, but didn't give up. He tried to attack once again, but bounced off. On his third try, Fawkes opened his eyes on accident. He died mid-flight.

"Oh, Potter. Look at what happened. One of your weapons died. Pity," Harry heard Riddle say. " _Kill him."_

Harry felt the serpent slither over and prepare to strike. But, before it could, Harry screamed out: " _Stop! Stop! I demand you stop and don't kill me!_ "

Much to his surprise, the Basilisk stilled.

" _What else would you like, young heir?_ " it hissed.

" _I-I would like that you help me and Ginny get out of here. And don't kill me, please."_ Harry stuttered. The Basilisk listened to him! and he called him ' _young heir_ '! How far would his luck go?

" _Well, you're not dead, right? Is that all?_ "

" _NO! Autumn, STOP fraternizing with the boy! KILL HIM!_ " Riddle screeched at the Basilisk— no, Autumn. But Autumn had other ideas.

" _Oh, Tom, stop. Let me socialize with the boy. Anyway, shouldn't I be following_ his _commands? He's alive, unlike_ you _. You're mere a memory."_ she hissed.

" _Autumn, I command you to obey me."_ Riddle demanded angrily.

" _No._ "

" _AUTUMN_ "

Harry opened his eyes all the way to a squint in time to see the serpent slither over to Riddle and bit his diary. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted onto the floor, and Harry saw Riddle writhing and twisting. He was screaming and flailing and then— he was gone. It was absolutely silent, except for the steady _drip drip_ of ink still oozing from the diary. As Autumn spit the diary out of her mouth, Harry saw that her venom burned a hole right through the diary.

" _Young heir, the girl will begin to wake up in a minute. You can then take her back to the school. Anything else that you would like?_ " Autumn asked like the obedient servant she was.

" _No, thank you. Wait- yes, you can do one last thing. Please stop targeting the muggleborns in the castle. One of the muggleborns that you petrified was one of my best friends."_

" _Oh, I apologize, young heir. I will reverse the petrification."_

 _"You can un-petrify the people that you petrified?"_

 _"Yes, young heir. It's a part of my magic. Anything else?"_

 _"Err, yes. Can you please not call me 'young heir'? Harry would be fine."_

 _"Yes, youn- Harry."_ Autumn began to slither back to Slytherin's statue. " _Oh, and Harry? You can open your eyes. My gaze can't kill my heirs. And please, visit me sometime. I get quite lonely down here."_

 _"Yes, Autumn. I'll visit you. But, I'll keep my eyes closed for the moment."_ he stood up and collected the sorting hat; Autumn had swept it over towards him when she destroyed the diary.

 _"Oh Harry,"_ she sighed. " _You can trust me."_ Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. " _Ah, this is my cue. Farewell Harry."_ Autumn left the Chamber. Harry could finally open his eyes. The first thing he did was collect the phoenix's body, then ran over to Ginny.

As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the ink-spattered diary, over Harry, in his dusty attire with the sorting hat, then to the dead form of Fawkes. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c- _couldn't_ say it in front of Percy — it was _me,_ Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — _how_ did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the diary. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — _w-what'll Mum and Dad say_?"

Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the ink spatters from the diary, probably collected from all the writing the pair had done from the past year, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rockfall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How — what — where did that bird come from?" He pointed at the limp form of Fawkes.

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got the sorting hat?" said Ron, eying the old hat.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways

glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever. "But —"

"Later," Harry said shortly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Ron, whose robes billowed out dust at every step, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

"Well, if the heir of Slytherin in the past could get back up, we can too, right? Umm, Harry. Say something in parseltongue. Maybe that'll help." Ron mused.

"Okay… _up_." Harry hissed.

Suddenly, the tunnel began to change. The pipe was moving so that it was pointing downwards, like a slide.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. Back to his normal voice, he asked Harry: "Hey, mate. Can you clean the pipe a bit? It's rather slimy."

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. Then, he turned to the weeping figure of Ginny and asked: "Ginny, can you help me clean the pipe? The spell is _scourgify_."

Ginny looked up with red eyes. "Su-sure, Harry. I-I'll help"

Harry and Ginny then pointed their wands at the pipe and said " _Scourgify._ "

"What is this? You just made the Jello disappear! Like magic! But why? I wanted to eat it! That bloke," Lockhart gestured to Ron, "wouldn't let me. He's rather mean, isn't he?"

"He's insane" Ron muttered.

"See? That just proves I'm right! He said I'm insane!" Lockhart exclaimed. "You're not a very nice host. I don't _ever_ want to come to _your_ house ever again. It's too dusty anyway." he sniffed.

"Anyway, let's go. Your mum and dad are worried sick about you, Ginny." Harry told Ginny. Ginny replied by bursting into tears again.

"Oh dear," Lockhart said. "Poor girl."

"Le-le-let's go." Ginny said through sobs. "Let's not keep them wa-waiting." She then went to the pipe, sat down, and slid down into the darkness.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. After they convinced Lockhart to go down the pipe (they told him it was a slide), they too slid down into the darkness, out of the Chamber.

* * *

 **Yay! New story! Maybe there'll be two more chapters, maybe only one. Oh well. I'm also going to update my other story, _Bad Luck_ , later today. Oh, and sorry if I update at strange hours. I'm in a different country (Germany), which therefore means a different timezone. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, all the books would have been published with five year intervals because _I just can't update quickly enough_. So... I don't own HP and the gang.**

 **A/N: Gah... short chapter. Only 1,017 words! Well, this story will be a short one, anyway. When I first planned it, it was only supposed to be one chapter long. Oh well. :)**

* * *

" _Autumn?_ " Harry whispered in the Chamber of Secrets. " _Are you here?"_ The statue of Salazar immediately opened it's mouth, and Harry heard Autumn slither out. His eyes immediately closed upon seeing the Basilisk's slytherin-green scales.

" _Yes, Harry. I am here. Thank you for visiting me. As I said at our last meeting, I_ do _get rather lonely in here. You're my first visitor since that horrid Riddle boy. He even_ tasted _horrible,"_ Autumn said. " _Anyway, Harry, can you be a dear and tell me about what's happening in Hogwarts? Salazar used to tell me everything that happened in Hogwarts, all the way from the student's gossips to the ghost's rumors. can you please tell me what's going on up there?"_

 _"Well, Autumn, I-I don't know if I can tell you everything that happened in the past few years or so… but I can tell you what just happened a few days ago…_ " Harry then told her everything that happened after his first venture into the Chamber. First about Lockhart, then how he freed Dobby the house elf from the corrupting Lucius Malfoy. Then how saw Hermione and all the muggleborns run out of the hospital wing in the middle of the celebratory feast Dumbledore had ordered for Harry and Ron's success, and how Dumbledore set up a funeral for his pet and invited Harry to it (Dumbledore called Fawkes his 'fire pigeon' in his goodbye speech, therefore making Harry shudder. Pigeons were and always would be nasty, pecky, dirty things to Harry, and nothing else). he told her of the feasts, all the extravagant feasts that the Hogwarts students had daily and the four handed points he and Ron had gotten to secure Gryffindor's place in the race for the house cup. How there were no exams, and how happy he finally was.

" _Thank you, Autumn. Thank you for helping me destroy Riddle and get all of us out of the Chamber. It really means so much for me."_

 _"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it. I was just obeying my true master,"_ she chuckled— if Basilisks _could_ chuckle. The two stood in silence for a moment. _"Harry?"_

 _"Yes, Autumn?"_

 _"Do you trust me now? Will you open your eyes? For all I know, your eyes could be your best trait, and I would never know,"_ Autumn requested.

" _Umm… I don't think I'm ready to do so. You are one of my friends that I can trust, but I don't think I can truly trust you. Wait-"_ Harry said, " _please don't take this as offensive. You're trustworthy, but not completely for me. I'm just not ready to open my eyes just yet."_

 _"Oh."_ Harry could hear the disappointment in her voice. " _Okay."_

 _"Don't feel too down…"_ Harry practically begged. " _Here, I brought you something. Basilisks like to eat raw meat, right? I asked Fred and George, otherwise known as the Weasley twins, for the entrance of the kitchens and asked the house elves in there for a large piece of raw meat. They told me it's supposed to be deer,"_ Harry said. He took out a large hunk of meat out of his bag, which was soon cleaned by a _scourgify._ Harry then laid the meat onto the Chamber floor and backed away. He felt Autumn slither up to him and gulp down the piece of meat.

" _Oh, Harry, do you know how delicious that was?_ " Autumn asked. " _It was still fresh, and I think the elves had already put the salt and herbs on it. Great Salazar, it was wonderful! I_ do _love a good piece of deer meat."_

 _"So you liked it?"_ he felt wind blow into his face from the serpent's enthusiastic head nodding. " _Great! I can bring you more the next time I come here, if you want."_

 _"That would be absolutely delightful, Harry."_

 _"Anyway, Autumn, I need to go. People aren't supposed to know I'm here, you know."_ Harry said.

" _Harry? Did you tell anyone of what I did?"_ Harry froze for a moment.

 _"Err— yes?"_

 _"I didn't ask for an answer in the form of a question, Harry."_ Autumn sighed wearily. " _Yes or no? Does anyone know about me or not?"_

 _"Well, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and probably the rest of the Weasleys know about you…"_

 _"Sweet Salazar, Harry! Nobody's supposed to know about me! Did you tell them that I wanted to meet up with you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Oh, thank goodness. If you did, we would've been royally screwed."_

 _"Royally screwed?"_

 _"It's a phrase I learned from Tom. He must of learned that before from the girl… who probably learned it from her brothers. I've heard that she has six brothers._ Six _!"_

Harry chuckled. " _Yeah, I know. I'm best friends with the youngest brother."_

 _"Oh, dear. It must be horrible to be the youngest brother of six. So many hand-me-downs and barely any new items… He must be a bit of a jealous prat at times, right?"_

 _"Jealous prat?! Oi, Autumn, you know you're talking about one of my best friends here, right?"_

 _"Oh. Pardon me, you know I'm getting old and more befuddled by the minute, anyway."_ Autumn replied sheepishly. Harry could practically hear her half smile— if basilisks _could_ smile. The pair stood in silence for a moment.

" _Anyway, I have to leave now. See you later!"_ Harry waved goodbye to the reptile and turned around to leave. When he was almost at the exit of the chamber, Autumn's soft hiss stopped him.

 _"Harry, when will you trust me and show me your eyes?"_ She asked, almost a whisper. Harry stood with an expression stricken with guilt. Autumn saved both his and Ginny's life and became his companion, but he still _somehow_ didn't trust her enough to look in her eye. Autumn had informed Harry in his last visit that her gaze couldn't kill him, but he just _couldn't_. His senses told him not to trust her.

" _Not today,"_ Harry replied. Autumn could barely hear his reply, he spoke so soft. As Harry turned back to leave the chamber, Autumn whispered _"Trust me."_

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. But wait! I have a good excuse. I was in France, Paris to be specific. And I didn't have internet. And then when I came back to an area where I _did_ have wifi, I didn't have any time or chances to update. So today and tomorrow, I'm gonna try to update _all_ my stories, including the Hunger Games ones. Amazing, I know, right? Hope you liked my chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I recognise fate has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-arse decision, I have elected to ignore it by writing fanfiction. I do what I want.**

 **Sorry. I watched too many Marvel movies this past week.**

 **A/N: Yeah... can't keep a promise about updates. Sorry. But seriously, I am amazed at how _popular_ this story is. I mean, _seriously_ , 13 favorites and 27 followers? WHOA! And 4 reviews. Thanks for the reviews! :) I'm just amazed at that. Plus: super short chapter with a cliffie. I _will_ write soon. Just... sorry. :\**

* * *

Months had gone by since Harry first met Autumn. They had got into a routine by then, letting Autumn out at night through the hidden tunnel in her snake den into the forbidden forest to hunt. Harry couldn't carry raw meat on his person _everywhere_. And Autumn preferred fresh meat anyway.

During the summertime when Harry was gone, Autumn still went out at night to hunt, but was more cautious. At that time of the year, that oaf Hagrid spent most of his time in the forest. He had a little hut in the heart of it, for goodness sake! Harry would be terribly displeased if Autumn killed Hagrid, on purpose or on accident.

But, Autumn would still lurk around the little forest hut at night, to check the news and such. She was a highly intelligent serpent, Salazar had taught her to read in english when he was still alive. It was miraculous that she could still read after being cooped up in the chamber for so long with nothing to do. She was lucky that Hagrid left out the Daily Prophet at night, she could always read the Headlines. Sadly, due to her lack of limbs, she could not flip through the pages. She had to put up with all the _ctd. on pg. 5_ and the sudden cut offs. But, she still got the gist of what was happening in the wizarding world.

Sirius Black was on the loose.

And was possibly going after Harry.

She didn't want that.

Harry was hers.

He was her kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know? I'll just start stealing disclaimers from other authors. I can't think of _anything_.**

 **Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: Belongs to IcyPanther**

 **(Stolen)Disclaimer:** **There was once a girl who wrote fanfics and Ellis was her name-O! E-L-L-I-S!** **E-L-L-I-S** **!** **E-L-L-I-S** **! And Ellis was her name-O! There was a girl who wrote fanfics and Ellis was her name-O! -clap- L-L-I-S! -clap-** **L-L-I-S** **! -clap-** **L-L-I-S** **! And Ellis was her name-O! There was a girl who wrote annoying disclaimers and Ellis was her name-O! The reason she wrote them was because she didn't own Harry Potter. (And that just lost my tune, but you're probably sick of it now anyways- and yup, that is a word.)**

* * *

 _It is currently the end of the third school year. Harry has met up with Autumn multiple times over the months, but not too often. Autumn is tense about Sirius Black, and seriously disappointed that Harry still hasn't opened up to her. He needed to open up to her before Sirius Black got the chance to get to Harry. He was_ her _kill._ Hers.

* * *

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest.

The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket.

"What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute -"

"He won't - stay - put -"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?"

But Harry had just seen him slinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell. But there was something else too, something with a familiar aura. It was just on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't name it.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat and the mysterious aura were getting nearer -

"Scabbers - NO!"

Too late - the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness. The mysterious aura stayed put, though. Maybe a friend of Crookshanks, who liked to watch in the shadows, Harry mused.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned.

She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks. The aura quietly trailed behind.

"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"

There was a loud thud. The aura?

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —" No, the cat.

Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron - come on back under the cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore, the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws…. Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Was that the mysterious aura? No, it couldn't. Harry'd never seen the dog, let alone the the strong smell of wet dog it carried, it couldn't be the familiar aura.

Harry reached for his wand, but too late - the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch- long teeth -

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll -

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes.

" _Lumos"_ He whispered.

The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer. But then they froze all together, all at once. Then, he heard a hiss.

" _Oh, Harry dear, I was worried you'd get hurt,"_ Autumn's peaceful hiss contrasted greatly with Ron's frantic yells and Hermione's baffled screams on _why was Harry just sitting there? His friend was in danger!_

 _"Autumn,"_ Harry quickly hissed in return " _As the rightful heir of Slytherin, I command you do not petrify, kill, or even attempt to hurt any of my friends on accident or on purpose."_

 _"Yessss, master"_ Autumn slinked back into the shadows.

"Harry, _what was that?!"_ Hermione screeched into Harry's ear. "Were you talking in _parseltounge?_ What was that creature? A Basilisk? The basilisk you didn't kill? What about Ron? WHAT ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

"Oh, right"

Hermione had to facepalm herself for that. Her and her idiotic friends. They probably wouldn't of passed two years of History of Magic without her. And now that Ron was in danger and Harry was as daft as ever she had to take lead.

"Harry. Take my hand." When he did, she pulled him up with such strength, Harry nearly toppled over onto the other side. **(** **a/n: gah, you _do_ get what I mean, right?) **Then, she dragged Harry over to the tunnel where Crookshanks was waiting (He was _ever_ so patient, bless that cat) and pulled Harry along with her like the bumbling wand-brandishing baboon he was.

How she loathed being the only smart one in the group.

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry about the lateness. See I just started the school year again, and I have this thing called _homework_ and _responsibilities,_ so I barely have time to write'n'stuff. There's about one more chapter left in this story, and I just wanna say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I LOVE THEM. BUT I SERIOUSLY DON'T GET HOW THIS STORY IS SO POPULAR. I MEAN, IT EVEN GOT FIVE OR SIX FOLLOWS AND ONE FAVORITE WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED IT. I REALLY JUST DON'T GET IT. But thanks! :)**


End file.
